100 Nights and Destinies
by Starry Requiem
Summary: My take on WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge, 100 drabbles, 100 pairings, 100 friendships. Chp38: When would their struggles be enough?
1. Beginning

There are so many people doing the 100 theme challenge, like _WishingDreamer5_, _Alacquiene, The Masked Wanderer _and so many more. But those are some of my favorites, you should check them out. (: But anyway, I'm going to be doing **WaterAngel-Alyssa's** 100 theme challenge. There will be all kinds of pairings and whatnot, but here we go!

* * *

He was just an average boy, nothing more. But yet, he saved so many people. He had battled and defeated the most feared thing of all - the darkness, and it was all a simple piece of cake to him.

Sora was a hero, helping all wherever he went while still wearing that familiar boyish smile. He was just a kid, but he still took on all of the Heartless, not caring what would happen to him.

This was only the beginning for Sora. Whatever else the world would throw at him, he'd do it proudly. Any way he could help.


	2. Dream

She'd visit him in his dreams, and she'd speak. But he couldn't hear her. He'd try to speak, but he couldn't. Then everything would start to fade, and he heard her voice -

_"Riku."_

How did she know his name? Then he woke up.

Another dream about her. She was like Kairi, but different. He had met her before, he was certain of it. She had short black hair, and beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle.

He knew her. What happened to her?

Whenever she'd visit him, Riku felt some sort of attachment to her. But he couldn't remember a thing about her.

Her name was…Xion.

How did he know that?

* * *

It's weird that I'm writing about Xion, I don't like her very much. I just thought that this fit. And this is a little over a hundred words, oh well. D: I hope this makes sense. Feel free to request pairings…or something. x3


	3. Wave

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

His memories felt so real to her. Like they were hers. But this was the problem, she wasn't supposed to be apart of those memories. Naminé had made the mistake of placing herself in Sora's memories before, for selfish reasons. Instead of the girl with the wine colored hair, he got a blonde witch.

But she couldn't help enjoying herself as she replaced the new memories with the old ones. 'Feeling' _(remembering)_ what the sand felt like underneath her shoes, _remembering_ how the cool breeze from the waves felt, and _remembering_ how peaceful it was. It_ felt_ like pure bliss.

But Naminé couldn't feel any of that, because she wasn't there. She could just remember what Sora remembered. And maybe, that was good enough for her. Just maybe.

* * *

Oh god, I have such a problem with going over the 100 word limit. I would have shortened it, but I don't think it would make much sense. Oh well. From now on, I'm not going over the limit! That's my goal. (: Tell me if you liked this chapter in a review!


	4. Reflection

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He lived a good, long live. Xehanort had accomplished a lot of things, but it wasn't enough. He longed for more.

He was a Keyblade Master who had done so much, explored almost all that the worlds had to offer. But when he looked at his reflection, he didn't see the shining, full of live self that he once was. He used to be young.

Now he couldn't stand to stare at himself He was _old_, had hair _white_ as a ghost, and was _hunched_ over like…like the _old_ man he was. Every time he spoke, his voice wasn't deep anymore. It was struggling to get the _raspy _words out. He wanted to be _young_ again.

Xehanort would change that. He would make a way.


	5. Pure

Okay, the pairings in this chapter is **Vanitas/Kairi** and **Sora/Kairi**. Now I hope this makes sense, but I'll try and explain it to you. I'm not sure if this is canon, because I haven't played Birth by Sleep but what it seems to me is that when Ven-Vanitas was destroyed, their heart combined and went into Sora. Kind of like Terranort, the two hearts in one body…just think of it as three hearts? I don't know. Don't over think it too much! Whatever. xP

* * *

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

She was the purest form of light. He was the purest form of darkness. It wasn't meant to be, but he couldn't resist her.

He wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her so so much. But he couldn't, because he was in this _stupid_ body of a child. Sora.

But Sora wasn't that hard to control, and sometimes Kairi would wonder why Sora was so different sometimes. Like instead of blushing and stumbling over his words, he'd just straight out kiss her, or his hands would linger where they shouldn't be.

If only she knew a much deeper, darker form of Sora lurked deep within on the inside.


	6. Alone

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He was alone. Surrounded by people with warm, loving smiles, but he was alone.

Squall Leonhart, now under the alias of 'Leon', was fine with this. He didn't deserve their love, for he had failed.

But suddenly a teenage girl, who had been in his life for as long as he could remember, made him remember that he didn't need to think this way.

Yuffie would take his hand. "I'm here for you, Squall. Whether you want me to be, or not!" She would say with a smile, eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, with Yuffie around, he didn't feel so alone anymore.


	7. Spread your Wings

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Yuna and Paine says that there's nothing to be worried about, and apparently 'she' has treasure…" Rikku went on, twiddling her thumbs. "I just can't help but to be scared. She gives me the creeps!"

Riku laughed, however finding it slightly odd that he was talking to this fairy, pixie type thing. He had a mission to do. "If you're so afraid of this 'she', then spread your wings…and fly your own way." He chuckled at his own pun.

"Hey, is that supposed to be a joke or something!" The blonde fairy put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe." He teased, amused by her angry stance. If only she wasn't so small, his name stealer was actually kind of…cute.


	8. Paint

This is a longer one, but it was so cute. I couldn't help it. Ven seems more likely to give Aqua a Valentine, but for some reason I could picture Terra doing this. I would want to make a longer one-shot of this, maybe in the future?

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

They were making Valentines. It was a silly holiday, and it seemed pretty childish to Terra. But the Master insisted that they needed to learn 'world culture', so Terra didn't argue.

It was actually kind of…fun. Messy, though. He didn't appreciate all of these sparkles on his fingers. Ven seemed to be enjoying himself, too.

"Done!" Aqua smiled, proudly holding her Valentine out in front of her. "Me too." Terra said, and then handed Aqua the heart-shaped piece of paper.

Aqua smiled, it wasn't the best Valentine. It was messy actually, but in bold glittered letters, it read 'Will you be my Valentine?' "Terra…" She said, shocked, but still smiling.

Ven groaned, "Why didn't I think of that first!" he buried his face into his paint-covered hands. "I just wrote, Happy Valentines Day, Master Eraqus!"


	9. Almost

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

The years were passing by quickly. Eraqus was aware of this. He never had time to have a family of his own, because he was devoted to the light.

He didn't mind this, because he was granted with something of the sort. Three pupils, all of which were almost like his own children.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Terra being the problem child, Aqua being the 'perfect' one, and Ven being the innocent one.

And he only hoped for the best for them, and tried his best to bring them to the light. He had no doubts about his 'children', only faith.


	10. Shine

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He found himself lurking in the alleys of Twilight Town again. He had done it so many times, he had lost count. He had a purpose, or more like an excuse.

Riku was supposed to be watching the boy's movements, but instead his eyes were locked on a certain brunette. She was a plain girl, and she didn't think that she was anything special. She tried to blend in with her crowd of male friends, trying to go unnoticed.

If only he could tell her that she didn't need to do this, because she shined the brightest of all in the town's sunset.


	11. Blood

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Naminé, relax. it's just a little cut." Riku smiled behind his hood, looking down at the tiny little cut on his finger.

"Are you sure, Riku?" She asked, assuming he was lying. Wasn't that what people did when they were hurt, lie? "You don't have to lie." She smiled.

Naminé took his finger in her hand, and gently pressed her lips against the cut. "There, now it won't hurt anymore, right?" She asked curiously, staring up at him with big blue eyes.

Riku smiled upon the innocence of the witch, "All better."


	12. Pieces

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

When Terra first suggested they watch a horror movie, Aqua knew it was going to be a horrible idea.

"I don't know if that'll end well, guys…" Aqua mumbled.

"Stop being such a girl, Aqua. It's just a movie." Terra said, crossing his arms. "Yeah, Aqua!" Ven piped in.

"What if Ven gets scared?" She asked.

"I can't be treated ilke a kid forever, Aqua!" Ven said, pouting. "Yeah, Ven's all grown up now." Terra said, messing up the younger boy's hair.

She sighed and gave in.

That night, there was pieces of popcorn all over the floor and Terra and Ven shared a room together and slept with the lights on.

All Aqua could do is laugh and say, "I told you so."

* * *

Whoaa, way over the word count! It's okay, because I think it was cute. x3

Go check out:** eolhcsullivan452, Alacquiene, and seasaltbreeze's** version of this challenge. They're all really great, and I love reading their stories each day. x3


	13. Lucky

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

She hated him.

He hated her.

She hated his darkness.

He hated her light.

She hated his arrogance.

He hated hers.

They loved to hate each other.

Vanitas couldn't seem to stay away from Aqua; he was always lurking in the shadows, watching her.

He didn't know why he did this, but maybe it was just because he wanted to corrupt her light. But she was hard to corrupt, for she wasn't just 'some girl'. She had a strong heart. Aqua wouldn't let him in so easily.

But lucky for Aqua, he had all of the time in the world.


	14. Haunted

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He was haunted by memories and feelings that could only be compared to nostalgia. Every where he turned, Xemnas was faced with a new question.

Why was it that every time he looked at his thirteenth member, he started feel this _empty _feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Or why was he haunted by the face of a beautiful blue-haired woman every time he dreamt?

And why was there that constant feeling of _regret?_

Something, deep down on the inside, told him that he needed to fix things.

_Fix what?_

Every day, Xemnas was haunted by what he didn't know.


	15. Figure of Speech

A continuation of chapter 7, "Spread your Wings."

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Hey buddy! I'll have you know that I wasn't ALWAYS like…" The blonde fairy paused, looking down. "Like this, okay?"

Riku blinked. "Like what?" He asked.

"Small!" She screamed, flying around his head in a big circle. "Don't act as if you don't notice my size, okay?"

He started laughing, again, which only caused Rikku to put her hands on her hips again.

"Relax, it was just a figure of speech. If it helps, I think you're very….beautiful." He smiled.

Rikku's cheeks became a bright red. "Why…thank you." She mumbled lowly, toying with her hands behind her back.


	16. Laugh

I'm sorry I haven't updated in _such_ a long time. Some stuff came up, but I'm back now! (: I was trying to write a Riku/Kairi, but it sort of failed. D:

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Kairi, just face it-"

"No, Riku! Don't say it!" Kairi pouted, crossing her arms.

Riku smiled, "You laugh like a chipmunk."

"Aw, no I don't! You do!" She said, obviously upset, but she was still laughing like her chipmunk self.

"Don't be upset, Kairi. Riku tells me I got goofy hair all the time!" Sora grinned, hands behind his head.

Kairi slightly smiled, "Your hair is just fine."

The two shared a moment, sneakily holding hands underneath the sand. Riku shifted to the side and looked at the ocean. Riku would just have to face it…

He'd always just be second best.


	17. Fear

Have I thanked _any_ of you for your amazing reviews yet? If not, thank you. So so much. x3

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

She laid on the cold marble floor of The Castle that Never Was next to all of her friends, but yet she was terrified.

Everyone was fast asleep; but Kairi wasn't.

What if a Heartless, or worst, a Nobody came? What if Xemnas himself came and took them all?

As quietly as she could, she tip-toed away from the snoring Goofy and over to the resting Sora. Gently, she placed herself next to him and took his hand.

Slightly, he opened his eyes and smiled. "What's wrong, Kairi?"

She shook her head and smiled. With Sora by her side, there was nothing to fear.


	18. Tainted

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"There's bumps all over my face!" Ven said, leaning into the mirror. "They're red and they hurt!"

Terra snickered. "You should try eating lots of candy. It should help. Chocolate is the best."

Aqua sat, crossing her arms. "Ven, that's not true… don't listen to Terra."

Ven frowned. "You always assume the worse of Terra." Then he turned towards Terra, "Thanks buddy! I'm going to go try that now." He said, hopping off towards the kitchen.

Terra began to laugh and Aqua just shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's harmless fun, Aqua." Terra said, noticing how upset she was.

Two days later, Ven's face was covered in much more acne. Never again would he be tainted by Terra… and he would make sure to listen to Aqua.


	19. Angel

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

It was rare when Xehanort wasn't locked away in the lower basements of his castle, conducting some sort of experience.

If he wasn't, he would be enjoying the world of Radiant Garden. The smells, the people… it all felt too familiar. There was an endless feeling of bliss.

The best of all was the children. For someone who didn't have any memory, he felt drawn to a certain child.

She had wine colored hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Kairi, and she radiated just as bright as the sun.

In a sense, he could almost compare her to an angel.


	20. Power

Oh this is so long, but too short for a real story. So…here you go. And I apologize for going over the limit with these last few chapters. /:

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

Both boys sat at the table, chewing on freshly baked cookies.

Kairi sat across from them, eagerly waiting for them to say something.

But they just chewed.

"So what do you think?" Kairi asked.

"They're great." Riku said almost immediately, but Sora decided to take his time to answer…

"I think…well, I think. I dunno, maybe cooking's not for you?" He said with a mouthful.

Kairi's mouth gaped open while Riku was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sora, _never _insult a girl like that." He whispered to him.

"Like what? I said maybe!" Sora replied in defense.

"Well gee, I'm sorry I'm not an all powerful Keyblade Master." Kairi pouted and took her plate of cookies away from the two boys.

"I was still eating that, Kairi!" Sora yelled. Then he looked at Riku, "Was it something I said?"


	21. Close

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He was too close to the cat for his own good. It looked at him through yellow eyes, and he looked back at it with the same eyes.

Vanitas had never seen one before, but the Master had told him it was called a 'cat' and nothing to get so worked up about.

But it was different; how could he not 'get worked up' about it? It had a dark coat and yellow eyes. It sat with majesty and it was so mysterious to him.

In a way, he envied the cat because… It was free, and he wasn't.


	22. Nobody

Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I appreciate it. :) This is a continuation of "Paint., and I know that this is inspired by one of Alacquiene's prompts, but I'm not sure which one.

I wanted to do a Valentine's Day prompt that was all happy and cheesy, but I failed, obviously.

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He lurked in the shadows, watching them.

Vanitas eyed Terra closely as he handed Aqua a heart-shaped piece of red paper. The look on her face said it all…Terra was probably her Valentine.

Irritated, he walked away. If Aqua wanted a silly piece of paper, she would get one.

Later that day, Aqua found dozens of heart-shaped red pieces of paper in her room. They all read the same thing, 'You're mine.'

She would never know it was him, as far as she knew, it was from nobody.

Because that's all he ever would be to her.


	23. Alive

I am _sosososo _sorry I didn't update. I've had absolutely NO internet for about a month or so. It's so terrible, and I'm so behind! I'm so awful with this challenge. I've probably lost all of my readers, which sucks. But I plan to finish it. So here we go, and I promise I am back to updating on a day-to-day basis. :)

This is set right where KH1 starts.

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Is he alive?" Kairi giggled, staring at Sora who was currently taking a nap near the water.

"Of course he is." Riku said, gathering rope for the raft. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Kairi paused, shocked by his question. "Well… I mean. Don't you?"

Riku shook his head. "Of course I do…never mind, I was just being stupid, I guess."

Kairi frowned. She walked over to him, hands behind her back and pecked him on the cheek. "If it helps, Riku. I care a lot about the both of you."

_That was the problem. _"Thanks, Kai."


	24. Silence

As requested by WishingDreamer5, Yuffie/Riku. I hope this is good.

And thanks everyone for your reviews! I'm glad to be back. :)

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

Traverse Town was filled with silence. No one there talked much, they were all too sad.

But, she went through the same thing everyone else did. Why was she so different?

When Yuffie didn't understand herself, she would go and sit on the rooftops and be alone. She would stare at the never-ending night sky, and just think.

Until one night, a silver-haired boy tapped her on the shoulder and sat next to each other. All he said was, "What's on your mind?"

And ever since that night, she couldn't get that boy out of her mind.

His name was Riku.


	25. I Know

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm getting to everyones requests, promise. If you want to request a pairing, go ahead! This chapter is about Cinderella/Terra. :)

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He watched her smile so sweetly and sparkle in the moonlight. Terra almost found himself entranced by her beauty.

The young blonde turned her head to the Castle, "Oh my… I best be going."

Terra put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me go with you, it might be dangerous."

She nodded. "Alright then."

Cinderella held her arm out for him to escort her. He hesitated, then awkwardly looped his arm through hers.

"I'll make sure you get there safe." He promised.

Cinderella smiled, "I know."

Arm in arm, they began to walk towards the castle.

He would let nothing happen to her.


	26. Warmth

As requested, this is about Yuffie/Leon. This turned out slightly more romantic than I would have liked, but it's still good.

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

Leon didn't smile anymore. He didn't talk, or laugh anymore.

He never did talk much, but it was just different.

But sometimes, he had moments where a light seemed to shine in him, and he was Squall again.

Like when there was a thunderstorm, and she would crawl in his bed because she was cold and maybe _a little _scared.

Instead of pushing her away, he would cover her with the blanket, and she would cuddle against his body for warmth.

"Good night, Squall." She'd whisper, her fingers against his chest.

"It's Leon." He replied sleepily, barely audible before drifting off to sleep.


	27. Mistletoe

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

For the first time in a long time, she stepped out of the old mansion.

Riku took her to a different world - one with amazing sights that he knew she would love: Christmas Town.

When Namine stepped into the snow, her mouth fell open.

"Riku…this…this is-" And then she was cut off by his lips being pressed to his.

She stared up at the tall silver-haired, blindfolded boy. "W..what?"

He smiled innocently, awkwardly shuffling his feet. He pointed up.

"Mistletoe."

And for the first time ever, Namine felt human.

She would never forget that day.


	28. Never

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

He smiled at the wine-haired beauty, and held his hand out.

"Come on, Princess. I don't bite." He cooed. "Just c'mon, I'll take you somewhere fun."

Disgustedly, Kairi looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Axel sighed. "Sora's going to be pret-ty mad if I starve his little Princess, no? Let's get some ice cream."

She was feeling kind of hungry… Hesitantly, she followed the pyro.

"You said… Sora? Where is he?" She asked.

"I ain't telling'." Axel mused. "Maybe for a kiss." He joked, pulling on her strings.

And there it was, _that glare. _"Never."

He liked a good challenge.


	29. Say Please

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

Leon didn't understand why he had to be baby sat while he was sick.

He was a grown man, he didn't need anyone to watch over him.

Especially _Tifa_, of all people. He barely knew her… and she reminded him so much of-

"You need something', Leon?" She asked, hands on her hips.

He thought about it for a moment, and then practically coughed a lung out.

"Soup." He said raspily.

"Nuh-uhhh." Tifa said, teasingly. "Say please."

Leon looked up at her with the meanest glare he could muster up, and then finally…

"Please." He grumbled.

She laughed. "Alright, alrIght. No need to _beg_, Leon."

* * *

I'm a big Squall/Tifa fan as of late. I might continue this into a one-shot, who knows?

**Feel free to leave a review or request a pairing! :)**


	30. Moon

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

The never-ending moon light of Traverse Town shone brightly amongst the stars.

It was a beautiful scene, but, Sora couldn't help but feel so alone.

Everyone here was at home, or seemed like it at least…

They were all searching for something, but at least they had their friends.

Looking at Yuffie, Leon, Cid and the rest… well, he felt so alone.

He missed the warm sunshine of his island, and the loving smiles of his friends.

Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

Would he ever get to see them again?

He felt the faintest bit of hope in his heart.


	31. Black

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"It's unfair that we have to sit here and practice while Ven gets to sleep in his cozy bed." Terra muttered.

"He's on the couch, actually." Aqua corrected.

"I don't care! Same thing!" He replied, angrily.

Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey, Aqua… I'll be back." And with that, he ran back in the castle.

An hour later, Aqua knew that something was wrong.

She walked in the castle, looking around for Terra…

Instead, she found a sleeping Ventus, with black marker all over his face.

'_Terra's number one.' _was written numerous times, along with a mustache and glasses.

All she could do was laugh.


	32. Distant

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

Aqua was painfully aware that yes, - she indeed - messed up.

What now expect sit in the Dark Realm, and reflect on her past?

On all of her mistakes…

The Master was dead, Ven was asleep...

The worlds were all lost to darkness.

When she painfully had to lose every person that was important to her.

Even Terra.

No matter how much Aqua tried to tell herself, the man she saw in Radiant Garden _was _Terra.

But it wasn't.

At that moment, in Radiant Garden, Aqua had never felt so distant from Terra in her life…

But she just had to face it - she wasn't strong enough for him, Ven, or _anybody._

_

* * *

_

Ah, sorry for not updating! I'm back on track now, though. :)

Also, I feel so/so about this prompt. Hmm.. The next one will be more happy. :)


	33. Animal

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

During his journey, Ven felt alone.

He missed his friends, Terra and Aqua.

And his Master, Eraqus.

He missed hearing Terra's loud yawns and the sound of Aqua's delicate footsteps walking around the Castle.

But this was something he knew he had to do… For Terra and Aqua.

On one night, he felt particularly lonely. And even considered going home..

But that wasn't until he found company in an animal.

A yellow dog with a green collar, who stood by his side the entire night.

The yellow dog gave him exactly what he needed: Hope and strength.

He would finish this.

* * *

Aw, Pluto. He's always popping up somewhere, isn't he?

This is pretty much like a chapter in my story, _A Hundred of His Darkest Hours, _a story revolving around Vanitas.

He, also, had an encounter with Pluto. But sadly, he wasn't as kind as Ven was! Haha.

**Finally! I can update! Whoo, I hope everyone else can too... It was getting boring without , haha.**


	34. Mother Nature

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Terra, you're just being silly…"

"How do you figure?" Terra said angrily before pushing his wet hair back. "Mother Nature is out to get me!"

Aqua rolled her eyes.

That day, they went mountain climbing. And on their way up, a rain storm hit.

Just Terra's luck, right?

On the one day he _really _wanted to go outside and just relax in the sun? It snowed.

And the one time he smelled that flower? He sneezed for a week.

"Aqua, I see all of the signs. You're just in denial." Terra mumbled.

She smiled and grabbed his hand in hers, "I love you, Terra."

* * *

I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry. I have to get back into the loop.. After the site had it's glitch, I forgot I had to update every day! Haha. I'll update twice today…

I hope that last part didn't come out too lovey-dovey… it's more in a friendship way? I don't know. :/


	35. Free

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

**"**FREE, TERRA! FREE TERRA!" Came the constant shouting of Ven.

"Master, don't you think you're being a little too hard on Terra? " Aqua mumbled.

Eraqus sighed. He looked towards the direction where Ventus was off on strike, chanting.

"For the sake of my sanity, I suppose you are right, Aqua." He smiled, and set to go talk to Terra.

"Terra." Eraqus knocked, and Ventus stepped aside, proud of himself.

Nothing.

"Terra, open the door." Eraqus repeated, with another knock.

Nothing.

And finally, Eraqus opened the door.

The room was empty, along with a breeze that was coming through the open window…

* * *

Well, poor Terra was grounded. And Ven tried to set him free! Ven's so nice.. I wish I had a Ven in my life.  
But Terra is going to be in _so _much trouble now, haha. Should I post a sequel to this? Maybe Eraqus yelling at him, or seeing where Terra ran off to…

Or maybe we can see why Terra was in so much trouble? ;)


	36. Not What You're Supposed to Say

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

"Sneak out with me," Terra whispered in her ear.

_I'd love to._ "No, Terra.. we can't.." She paused, pouting, "The Master wouldn't approve."

Terra just frowned, knowing she was right. "He can't get mad if we just go stargazing."

"I don't kno- guh!" And then she was cut off, by Terra hopping out the window and yanking her out after him.

And soon enough they were laying on the grass, staring up at the beautiful night sky.

At that moment, things were perfect.

Terra looked at her, the stars twinkling in her eyes… _I love you._ ".. This is nice."

That wasn't what he was supposed to say.


	37. Rose

**100 Nights and Destinies.**

Ven watched as Terra kneeled in front of the flower garden, crossing his arms.

Terra picked a dozen roses out of the ground, yellow and some white. And he began to concentrate, long and hard, and performed magic to turn the white roses to a shade of azure.

"What are you doing?" Ven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're for Aqua." Terra explained, standing up, holding a beautiful bouquet in his hand.

Ven blinked, "But why?"

"I don't know, Ven.. it's just something you do for girls."

Aqua hid behind a corner and peeked at the two boys, smiling to herself.


	38. Protect

**100 Nights and Destines**

At times, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted. Scratch that, Kairi already knew what she wanted. But it was impossible.

A girl can't have it all, can she?

The Island was painfully quiet. Her heart felt empty every morning, and every night.

Her boys were out there, risking their lives every day to protect her.

They needed to come home now.

But the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

And eventually, it turned into a year. They still weren't home.

When would their struggles be enough?

"Just bring them home." She'd whisper against her pillow, tears in her eyes


End file.
